


Come on in (Did you have a hard time sleeping?)

by raxilia_running



Series: Strawberry Feels Forever [21]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Future Fic, Lemon, Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: La tensione, come corrente elettrica purissima, le attraversava le vene rendendola reattiva e impaziente. Non osava tentare mosse affrettate ma temeva che se avesse atteso per altri cinque secondi, il cuore le sarebbe letteralmente esploso al centro del petto per l’ansia. Strinse involontariamente un lembo della camicia del ragazzo fra le dita e Ichigo replicò sporgendosi, quasi le avesse letto nel pensiero.Ichigo e Orihime trascorrono insieme la serata nell'appartamento della ragazza, completamente soli. Seduti su un divano mentre un film d'azione sembra aggiungere un tocco tragicomico all'incontro, si ritrovano a dover superare impacci e paure per arrivare a conoscersi e conoscere l'altro in maniera molto più profonda di quanto non abbiano fatto fino a questo momento.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ce l'ho fatta! Il "bimbo" è nato! *O* Qui in mezzo a voi c'è la mia prima IchiHime NC17. Ho sudato sangue, sappiatelo, per riuscire a scriverla. E non perché non ami il pairing. Tutt'altro. Lo adoro quasi quanto il GrimmIchi. Però, insomma, non solo questi due sono già difficili da gestire quando si parla di sesso (perché, sì, sono due pudibondi da Oscar) ma per di più ho scelto l'argomento della "prima volta". Botte da orbi a Chinatown" non esiste. Era un film immaginario citato in una storia del "Topolino" di tanti anni fa. Per quanto riguarda il titolo (e il sottotitolo, per chi legge su Fanworld), non solo è preso dalla canzone di Norah Jones ma è una citazione dal manga di "Bleach", precisamente il capitolo 430. Chi l'ha letto ricorderà quel "Come on in"! Buona lettura!
> 
> **Prompt Big Damn Table:** #097.Scelta Libera - Prima Volta  
>  **Prompt p0rn-fest:** Le prime volte sono sempre complicate

_And now the day_   
_The hour hand has spun_   
_Before the night is done_   
_I just have to hear_   
_Those sweet words_   
_Spoken like a melody_   
_**(Norah Jones | Those sweet words)** _

«O porca put…».

La scarpa di Ichigo Kurosaki si mosse nervosa, un tondo e bianco bordo di gomma andò a impattare duramente contro l’ignara lattina di Coca-Cola mezza schiacciata che aveva avuto il grande _ardire_ di posizionarsi proprio sulla sua strada.

Proprio sulla strada che lo conduceva alla casa di Orihime Inoue.

E no, non stava andando per caso a far visita alla _sua fidanzata_ – che tra l’altro viveva sola soletta in un bilocale in affitto senza troppe pretese.

Ecco, magari era anche abbastanza naturale che si presentasse davanti alla sua porta con un certo secondo fine per la testa…

_«Ichigo! State insieme da nove mesi. Nove mesi! Lo sai che significa? Qui nel mondo reale in nove mesi nascono bei bimbi grossi e paffuti!»._

Il suddetto e quasi isterico ragazzo calciò un invisibile sassolino, mentre cercava di scacciare quella voce rimbrottante dalla sua testa. Non c’era bisogno che Tatsuki sottolineasse un dato di fatto a lui ben noto. Lo sapeva che lui e Orihime stavano insieme da tanto tempo e che forse – molto forse – non c’era nulla di male nel fatto che ultimamente fosse diventato un filino… desideroso di un contatto profondo con lei. Molto, molto profondo.

Ma come diamine chiederlo senza pressarla? In che termini mettere la cosa senza apparire come il classico fidanzato assatanato che non vedeva l’ora di strapparle tutti i vestiti di dosso? Perché lui si sentiva proprio a quel modo, lui e i suoi sogni bagnati alle tre del mattino che non gli facevano affatto bene! Era così tremendamente difficile riuscire a guardarla normalmente in faccia, soprattutto quando la notte si ritrovava a immaginarsela in _certe posizioni_ , con _certe espressioni_ a fare _certe cose_ …!

Se avesse avuto l’ardire non di fare ma di confessarle anche solo un decimo delle sue più che sveglie fantasie, l’avrebbe disgustata, ne era convinto. O almeno, credeva di esserlo. Era sorto il sospetto che forse anche Orihime, in fondo, qualche pensierino lo avesse fatto e continuasse a farlo. Insomma, non lo aveva mai respinto, non aveva mai dimostrato di trovare inopportune quelle mosse appena più audaci che lui si era azzardato a compiere, tutt’altro. Per quanto non avesse mai esternato chissà quali passioni feroci, la ragazza sembrava pronta e disponibile quanto lui a una… conoscenza più approfondita.

Ma magari Inoue era semplicemente troppo buona e paziente per tirarsi indietro e dirgli di no e lui temeva sempre di capirla male, di vedere in lei solo quello che si aspettava gli facesse piacere. A interrompere quella catena stretta e attorcigliata di pensieri frementi senza capo né coda era arrivata proprio Tatsuki, che in tutto quel bailamme di corteggiamenti pudichi si era limitata a starsene al margine. Almeno finché i sospiri della sua migliore amica non si erano fatti troppo insistenti e sconsolati. Quei due sembravano nati con l’auto-censura incorporata, era francamente troppo anche per lei e chissenefregava della discrezione. C’erano voluti secoli solo per vederli insieme, se continuavano di quel passo sarebbero arrivati al matrimonio intatti e con la faccia di due poveracci che la gioventù non se l’erano goduta affatto. E non l’avrebbero fatta godere a lei con quella corte di facce tristi e comportamenti costantemente repressi. No, non sarebbe andata affatto a finire così.

Ichigo si era ritrovato a dover affrontare a muso duro una Tatsuki più adirata e a disagio che mai. Non le piaceva affatto impicciarsi degli affari sentimentali e intimi dei suoi due migliori amici ma c’era un limite anche alla troppa decenza. Aveva visto il ragazzo – pressoché sconvolto – arrivare dopo un’ora di lunga e faticosa discussione a comprendere le sue numerose e non troppo sfacciate allusioni al fatto che lui non fosse propriamente l’ _unico_ a non dormire la notte per una tensione che non trovava adeguate valvole di sfogo. Ma Orihime era Orihime e non si sarebbe mai sognata di pretendere qualcosa da Ichigo Kurosaki quindi era arrivato il momento che lui si comportasse da uomo e facesse il dannatissimo primo passo.

Tenendo conto, però, che lei non gli aveva detto assolutamente niente, lei non si era permessa di confidargli pensieri che Inoue non osava riferire ad alta voce e che se mai il suo nome fosse saltato fuori come scusa per scaricarsi dalla responsabilità di ammettere che, sì, “lui aveva tanta voglia”, si sarebbe ritrovato con le gambe spezzate e una prognosi di sei mesi in un letto di ospedale. Dopotutto, a Tatsuki non interessava il quando, il come e il perché delle loro faccende private ma di situazioni al limite della follia umana non voleva più saperne.

Ichigo aveva convenuto che forse aveva affrontato la situazione con troppa melodrammaticità e che magari non era del tutto sano frenare così certi istinti. Alla fine, però, era rimasto da solo nella sua bella stanzetta, con la testa fra le mani e il problema ancora di fronte ai suoi occhi, tutt’altro che ridimensionato. Erano così cominciate due lunghe settimane di faticose _ricerche_ , per riuscire a presentarsi al momento fatidico il meno impreparato possibile.

Ok, lo sapeva anche lui come nascevano i bambini, che diamine! Era figlio di un medico, non per niente. E sapeva che anche Orihime ne era al corrente, visto che frequentava proprio la facoltà di Medicina all’università e poi… non era stupida. Pulita, sì, ma non certo cretina. Per tutto il resto… beh, certo, la sua fantasia notturna non nasceva proprio dal nulla ma aveva solide basi nel mondo reale.

Oh, andiamo! Era normale che gli fossero venute delle curiosità, no?! E Kon usava continuamente la sua camera come nascondiglio per riviste non propriamente ortodosse e lui… lui ci aveva dato un’occhiatina. Sì, più di un’occhiatina. Ma non… non è che le trovasse divertenti, maledizione! Era roba abbastanza… _degradante_ e poi, con una ragazza come Orihime fra le mani, gli risultava alquanto difficile riuscire a fantasticare su qualunque altra donna. Qualcosa in più, però, era arrivato a capirla. Più o meno. In realtà temeva di essere ancora più confuso di prima e poi c’era la questione di… dei…

«Uff!».

Si fermò sul ciglio del marciapiede, portandosi una mano al fianco e tastando un rigonfiamento nella tasta posteriore dei pantaloni.

Sotto le sue dita avvertì la presenza poco rassicurante di una scatola a lui ben familiare.

Si trattava di… profilattici.

O preservativi.

O condom, continuò a pensare Ichigo, snocciolando a se stesso la discreta cultura che si era fatto in materia durante quel recentissimo periodo.

Sì, insomma, era il più banale e il più sicuro dei metodi contraccettivi: non stava certo andando a casa della sua fidanzata per combinare un casino e metterla incinta! Anche se soltanto gli Dei sapevano _cosa_ avesse passato per recuperarli in una stupidissima farmacia all’altro lato della città, nel quartiere più distante possibile da Karakura. E non solo quella. Insomma, si trattava della scatola della “grande occasione”. Peccato che prima ce ne fosse stata un’altra.

La… scatola dei tentativi.

Lui neanche sapeva come diavolo si usava quella roba! A parte i diecimila tipi diversi che aveva trovato di fronte al distributore e che lo avevano mandato nel pallone (maledizione, c’erano persino _aromatizzati alla_ frutta, ma che razza di altre idee assurde volevano mettergli per la testa?!), per fortuna aveva trovato le istruzioni dentro. O per sfortuna. Quando era arrivato a leggere in che modo e soprattutto _in che condizioni_ andavano indossati, era sbiancato e poi arrossito, prima di assumere varie e scintillanti tonalità di arancione fosforescente, da fare invidia alla sua stessa capigliatura.

Se voleva per davvero esercitarsi con quella roba, quel tanto da non combinare sfaceli al momento fatidico con Orihime, doveva praticamente agire in uno stato di eccitazione auto-indotto, il che significava, in parole povere… Ichigo si passò una mano sulla faccia, sconsolato, reprimendo il brivido di vergogna che l’aveva assalito al ricordo di quello che aveva dovuto passare giusto pochi giorni prima.

Aveva dovuto aspettare che suo padre e le sue sorelle partissero, lasciandolo da solo in casa, e si era chiuso nel bagno, per evitare di lasciare tracce imbarazzanti in giro o prove che lo incriminassero. E poi era cominciata la lunga, estenuante fatica di provare e riprovare, sempre col terrore che qualcuno lo scovasse e con un’incommensurabile vergogna addosso per quello che stava facendo.

Le complicazioni non erano state poche: il primo preservativo si era rotto quando aveva aperto la bustina ma, ok, era il primo tentativo, non si aspettava che gli andasse di lusso. Il secondo… Il secondo l’aveva tirato troppo e per poco non aveva rischiato di mutilarsi da solo e, no, non era stato affatto bello! Aveva bestemmiato così forte che se qualcuno fosse stato appostato davanti alla porta del bagno, avrebbe capito fin troppo bene che stava succedendo. Il terzo… Il terzo stava andando bene, per chissà quale strano miracolo. Ci era riuscito, praticamente, ancora pochi millimetri e l’avrebbe srotolato del tutto, quando…

_«Ichigo, che cazzo stai combinando lì dentro? È una fottutissima ora che hai chiuso la porta a chiave! Ma sei vivo?!»._

Kon.

Kon che a casa non c’era mai, non a quell’orario perché lui “doveva vivere la sua gioventù”, aveva avuto il pessimo tempismo di presentarsi proprio in quel dannatissimo momento! E perché aveva passato dieci minuti buoni a picchiare i pugni di pezza contro la porta senza arrendersi neanche di fronte alle sue minacce di squartarlo?! Cos’aveva nel cervello, segatura?!

… Beh, in realtà sì. Ma questo non toglieva che avrebbe dovuto farsi gli affari suoi, invece di ficcare il naso in quello che a Ichigo piaceva o non piaceva combinare quando era solo a casa.

Non aveva mollato l’osso, il testardo. Aveva continuato a subissarlo di domande nei due giorni seguenti al punto che il ragazzo aveva ben pensato di sgattaiolare fuori di casa senza avvertirlo su _dove_ si stesse dirigendo e _quando_ avesse intenzione di tornare. Ma Kon lo aveva tenuto d’occhio e si era praticamente piantato sulla soglia di casa, permettendosi di fargli pure il terzo grado.

_«Ichigo, dove te ne vai? Non avrai intenzione di lasciarmi da solo in casa, vero?!»._

Doveva aver mangiato la foglia, quella subdola e pervertita anima modificata, ma figurarsi se lo informava sui suoi programmi per la nottata!

_«Io e Orihime abbiamo… un appuntamento. Tornerò sul tardi. Molto tardi. Non… non aspettarmi alzato»._

Per quanto fosse fisicamente impossibile, a quelle parole i due bottoni lucidi e neri che Kon aveva per occhi si erano letteralmente spalancati, cominciando ad emettere barlumi di luce propria. Ichigo si era immediatamente reso conto che l’anima modificata non si era affatto lasciata sviare da quelle parole discrete, tutt’altro, a giudicare dal tono della sua seguente proposta.

_«Dai, Ichigo, portami con te! Mi faccio piccolo piccolo, mi nascondo in un angolo e non do fastidio! Anzi, posso darti dei consigli utili!_ _»._

Che Kon in veste di esperto sensale fosse l’ultimo dei desideri del Sostituto Shinigami, era facilmente intuibile. Aveva provato – con tutto se stesso – a dirottare la sua morbosa attenzione o perlomeno a distoglierlo dalle sue losche e ben poco generose profferte ma era stato tutto inutile. Alla fine, non aveva potuto fare altro che applicare il “Metodo Rukia” su un più che riluttante pupazzo. Certo, non avrebbe passato una bella notte, legato stretto con lo scotch dietro la ceramica del bagno di casa Kurosaki ma almeno sarebbe rimasto solo e al riparo da incursioni poco profumate, come era invece accaduto l’ultima volta, visto che suo padre e le sue sorelle erano in vacanza.

Sì, perché per quanto l’appuntamento fosse a casa di Orihime – che non doveva aspettare di ritrovarsi in una casa vuota – preferiva, almeno per quella volta, evitare di dover dare spiegazioni a una famiglia _troppo solerte_ che avrebbe sicuramente voluto sapere il preciso motivo per cui il primogenito sano, in forze e quasi ventunenne della famiglia Kurosaki andasse a trascorrere tutta la notte a casa della sua ragazza. Non c’era da fare congetture, la verità si sarebbe stagliata fin troppo palese di fronte agli occhi di tutti e non ci teneva a sentirsi addosso la pressione e le aspettative di nessuno.

Quello era un fatto privatissimo fra lui e Inoue e nessun altro doveva impicciarsene. Men che meno Kon!

«Eccoci qui…» sospirò, richiamandosi mentalmente mentre inforcava la prima rampa di scale che lo avrebbe condotto al terzo piano. Era teso, mortalmente teso, neanche stesse andando a sostenere una battaglia dagli esiti letali. Aveva una tale ansia addosso, un tale timore di sbagliare tutto e deludere la compagna che dovette fermarsi e appoggiarsi per un istante al corrimano, ricordando a se stesso che doveva _respirare_ se non voleva rischiare di crollare faccia a terra seduta stante.

Oh, andiamo, era assurdo! Stava andando a fare qualcosa di piacevole! Con la sua ragazza! Non poteva prenderla in quella maniera melodrammatica!

Inspirò a fondo, chiudendo gli occhi e cercando di escludere dalla sua mente ogni altro pensiero che non fosse quello di Orihime. Immaginò il suo volto e il sorriso imbarazzato che avrebbe certamente assunto nell’istante in cui gli avesse aperto la porta di casa, un’espressione che era una mistura perfetta di allegria ingenua e malinconica timidezza. Gli piaceva tanto quando lo guardava in quel modo, era capace di trasmettergli una tale serenità da farlo sentire immediatamente a suo agio.

Rinfrancato da quel pensiero, procedette a passo più spedito lungo il pianerottolo e bussò alla porta in una serie di colpi rapidi e secchi, prima di poter permettere a se stesso di pentirsi anche per quel gesto. Dei passi leggeri, di pantofole strascicate, precedettero di pochi istanti il ruotare della porta sui cardini.

«Buonasera Ichigo-k… Ichigo!».

La voce limpida e appena tremolante di Orihime lo raggiunse, insieme al sorriso che c’era, come sempre, ed era caldo come i raggi del sole appena dopo le tre del pomeriggio. Quel giorno c’era forse giusto un po’ di timidezza in più nelle sue parole ma persino il ragazzo non faceva fatica a intuire il _motivo_.

Lo sapeva anche la ragazza, pensò Ichigo incedendo nella stanza con fare nuovamente ansioso, ciò che sarebbe successo quella sera, no? Si portò una mano alla nuca, chiedendosi in che modo avrebbe dovuto esordire, che razza di primo passo avrebbe dovuto compiere per farsi capire senza risultare esplicito e senza venir frainteso.

Fu in quell’istante che intercettò con la coda dell’occhio il movimento della compagna, mentre richiudeva cautamente la porta con un’espressione in volto più malinconica e meno allegra di prima.

_«Cazzo, sì! Ma dove ho la testa oggi?!_ _»_ imprecò fra sé e sé, accorgendosi di non aver risposto al suo saluto.

Si diresse nuovamente verso di lei, dichiarando con più solennità di quella che sarebbe servita: «Buonasera, Orihime!».

Nella sua intenzione iniziale avrebbe dovuto limitarsi a quello ma ormai erano vicini e, insomma, doveva pur farsi perdonare per quella scortesia di poco prima…

Si chinò con fare esitante, mentre la smorfia sorpresa sul volto della ragazza mutava in una d’incontenibile aspettativa. Se la ritrovò a pochi centimetri dal viso, perfettamente immobile come uno Jizo all’ingresso di un tempio – anche se decisamente più carina –, e le sfiorò appena le labbra. Avvertì un brivido di sottile piacere scuoterla e premette la bocca contro la sua, cercando di non risultare eccessivamente frettoloso. Però Orihime avrebbe dovuto spiegarglielo, un giorno o l’altro, come diamine faceva a essere così maledettamente _morbida_. Se avesse affondato il muso nella panna era sicuro che non ne avrebbe ricavato la stessa sensazione, perché le sue labbra erano la cosa più dolce e gustosa che avesse mai assaporato ed erano capaci di ammattirlo a dir poco.

Si ritrovò a infilarle una mano fra i lunghi capelli castani, accarezzandoli lentamente mentre si spingeva appena un po’ di più contro di lei. Al diavolo ogni preambolo: più premeva contro la sua bocca in quel contatto umido e languido e meno gli sembrava ci fosse bisogno di parlare o di spiegarsi. Avrebbe voluto gettarsi alle spalle ogni remora e stringersela semplicemente contro e… agire. Non sapeva come e neanche da che parte cominciare, sapeva soltanto che provava il violento impulso di allungare le mani e toccarla, ben al di sotto della linea delle spalle e con molto meno pudore di quello che usava di solito.

Orihime, dall’altra parte, sembrava essere in preda alle medesime e contrastanti sensazioni. Si torturava le dita, spasmodicamente intrecciate fra loro, cercando di resistere all’istinto che le imponeva di sporgersi ancora di più, fino a incollarsi letteralmente al corpo del suo fidanzato. Percepiva appena il tepore dolce che si irradiava verso di lei e avrebbe voluto lasciarsi avvolgere totalmente, come in un abbraccio incorporeo ma ugualmente coinvolgente. Decise di trovare un compromesso, per non rischiare di soccombere ai brividi feroci che partivano proprio lì dove le labbra di Ichigo erano poggiate e anche più in là, dove le sue dita le accarezzavano oziosamente l’intrico liscio e sottile di capelli. Sollevò le braccia, sfiorandogli gentilmente i muscoli delle spalle – assurdamente tesi – e strappandogli un sussulto, prima di appoggiare le mani sulla sua nuca. I suoi polpastrelli scivolarono leggeri fra le ispide ciocche di capelli arancioni, provocando al ragazzo un solletico feroce che sembrava sovrapporsi e confondersi al desiderio formicolante che lo attraversava appena sottopelle, un reticolo di sensazioni euforiche che gli rimbombavano nelle orecchie insieme al battito sempre più rapido del suo cuore. Il tonfo leggero di qualcosa che cadeva al suolo nell’istante in cui Ichigo sollevava l’altra mano, circondando la schiena della ragazza e strappandole un sospiro di anticipazione, li costrinse entrambi a staccarsi per fare ordine in quella nebbia confusa in cui erano sprofondati, ricordando loro di dove si trovassero e a cosa stessero per abbandonarsi.

«Ehm…».

Ichigo si schiarì appena la voce, ignorando le proteste piccate di un certo inquilino bianco, che camminava furiosamente nella sua testa chiedendosi perché mai il suo Re dovesse essere così cretino da frenarsi sempre quando le cose cominciavano a farsi davvero interessanti. Sollevò lo sguardo e incrociò il profilo sfuggente di un paio di enormi iridi color miele, illuminate da un compiacimento difficile da non manifestare. Le guance candide si erano colorate già di un soffuso rossore che, ne era sicuro, stava attraversando anche il suo viso, sebbene in tonalità decisamente più accese.

«Dunque…» bisbigliò Orihime in un sussurro quasi inudibile e spostò appena un piede. Il tallone scoperto si scontrò con qualcosa di liscio e freddo, particolare che catturò immediatamente la sua attenzione.

«Ti è… caduto questo, Ichigo…».

Si chinò, raccogliendo quella che aveva l’aria di essere la custodia di un dvd, e gliela porse a mani giunte, la testa letteralmente sprofondata nel collo. Non aveva ancora il coraggio di guardare il ragazzo in faccia, si sentiva semplicemente una _sfacciata_ per i pensieri che avevano osato attraversarle la testa pochi istanti prima. Le era bastato che Ichigo la sfiorasse appena per farla entrare in fibrillazione e, Kami, poco c’era mancato che cedesse alla tentazione di invitarlo direttamente nella sua camera da letto!

Non avrebbe dovuto esserci nulla di sbagliato però… però lei… insomma, non poteva certo saltargli addosso! Non gli aveva neanche dato il tempo di togliersi le scarpe e accomodarsi, che razza di padrona di casa era diventata?!

«Oh sì! Il… film…» borbottò Ichigo sorpreso, ricordando di aver lasciato cadere la custodia quando si era lasciato trascinare dalla foga di quel bacio, che aveva adombrato praticamente ogni altro pensiero. La strinse fra le dita, soppesandola attentamente prima di lasciar uscir fuori dalle labbra un’esclamazione alquanto rassegnata.

Niente colpi di testa, doveva procedere per tappe.

«Avevo pensato che… potevamo cominciare la serata guardandoci un… bel film sul divano. Sempre se a te non dispiace!» aggiunse precipitosamente, grattandosi la nuca con fare fintamente scettico.

Orihime annuì, scacciando con una mano un guizzo euforico della sua mente alla parola “divano” e trasse un respiro. Su, insomma: Ichigo era il suo fidanzato, doveva farlo sentire a suo agio, non chiudersi a riccio a quel modo!

«Splendida idea! Cosa hai portato di bello?» esclamò allegra, congiungendo entrambe le piccole mani bianche davanti alla bocca e sollevandosi sulle punte dei piedi.

Il ragazzo le rivolse un sorriso appena accennato ma esitò qualche istante prima di risponderle.

Forse “Botte da orbi a Chinatown” non era esattamente il genere di film più indicato per dare il via a quella che avrebbe dovuto essere una serata romantica…

―

«No! Ma quello era un colpo basso! Non è giusto!».

Orihime affondò con forza il cucchiaino nella crema bianca variegata al cioccolato del suo Häagen-Dazs alla stracciatella, mentre urla di dolore e rumore di pugni sferrati di sorpresa si diffondevano nella piccola stanza che fungeva da soggiorno e sala da pranzo.

Si dondolò sul bordo del divano, rischiando per l’ennesima volta di perdere l’equilibrio mentre seguiva la storia proiettata sullo schermo del suo piccolo televisore, con il fiato sospeso e il viso sporco di gelato. Era scomposta e sembrava trasudare ingenuità da ogni poro eppure Ichigo, sprofondato contro lo schienale con una ciotola di pop-corn troppo salati fra le gambe, non riusciva a staccarle gli occhi di dosso.

Ok, il film era decisamente il suo genere: azione, botte, fughe spericolate, eroi che lottavano per una giusta causa e cattivi abbastanza cazzuti. Certo, lui in vita sua aveva vissuto avventure di _ben altro calibro_ ma non si lamentava. Ciò che lo aveva sorpreso a dir poco era stata la reazione entusiastica di Orihime. Non si aspettava che una ragazza come lei potesse apprezzare quel genere e, per carità, scoprire quel nuovo particolare sul suo conto contribuiva a rendergliela ancora più cara. Era una persona piena di risorse insospettabili, non c’era che dire, ma non era quello il punto.

Il punto era ben altro, pensò, mentre il suo sguardo castano si posava sulla schiena della ragazza, osservando la linea della colonna vertebrale appena intuibile al di sotto della camicetta rosa a fiori che indossava. Una linea che terminava più in basso, lì dove si dipanavano due fianchi tondi e dall’apparenza decisamente morbida. A rifletterci bene, Orihime era _tutta una curva_ , dolce e sinuosa. Non c’era punto del suo corpo che fosse spigoloso e la sola idea di toccarla lo faceva impazzire perché, sinceramente, non avrebbe saputo da dove cominciare. Era tutto così straordinariamente appetibile e a portata di mano che di fronte a lei Ichigo si sentiva come un bambino goloso davanti alla vetrina di una pasticceria.

Lo sguardo saettò nuovamente in alto, insinuandosi sotto l’angolo del braccio, lì dove poteva intravedere il profilo orgoglioso del suo seno, a stento fasciato dalla camicetta.

_«Toccale le tette, maledetto idiota!»_.

Si morse un labbro con forza, cercando di ricacciare indietro i fin troppo esagitati suggerimenti del suo alter-ego, per quanto dovesse ammettere che in fondo stava esprimendo un desiderio di entrambi, ma non poteva certo saltare addosso a Orihime all’improvviso, che diamine!

«Uff…» sbuffò all’ennesimo insulto di quell’Io riottoso, passandosi una mano sul viso.

«Hai detto qualcosa, Ichigo?».

La ragazza si voltò immediatamente al suono di quello che sarebbe risultato uno sbuffo inudibile per chiunque altro. Figurarsi, quando si parlava di Ichigo Kurosaki lei non era certo una “chiunque altro” qualsiasi.

«Nnn… no, niente!» si affrettò a rispondere, mentre la sua attenzione ricadeva sugli sbaffi di crema che le incorniciavano le labbra.

_«Leccala!_ ».

_«Cazzo! Sta’ zitto!»._

Strinse con forza esasperata il cuscino del divano fra le dita, chiedendosi se Orihime lo avrebbe preso per pazzo vedendolo darsi all’improvviso un pugno da solo. Aveva urgentemente bisogno di rimettere al suo posto un certo diavolo tentatore che quella sera proprio non voleva starsene buono un secondo!

«Mi chiedevo soltanto se tu…» esordì, cercando di cancellare dalla sua mente il suono di quella voce stridula e le immagini di pensieri tutt’altro che casti che la stavano attraversando.

«… non è un po’ pericoloso se stai seduta così? Potresti… cadere. Se invece, magari, ti siedi più indietro, tipo… tipo più vicino allo schienale…».

_«E a me»_ si ritrovò a pensare ma non lo ammise ad alta voce. Non poté tuttavia nascondere una certa soddisfazione quando Orihime annuì, puntellando i piedi sul pavimento e dandosi la spinta per strisciare all’indietro, finché la sua schiena non aderì perfettamente ai cuscini del divano. Teneva ancora lo sguardo fisso sul ragazzo quando si accorse di essere molto più vicina al suo corpo, al punto che i loro fianchi quasi si sfioravano; al punto che le sarebbe bastato appena allungare un po’ di più il collo per schioccargli un bacio.

Il fiato divenne improvvisamente troppo poco mentre si accorgeva che anche Ichigo stava continuando a guardarla e, per quanto imbarazzo potessero provare in quel momento, sembrava impossibile riuscire a distogliere l’attenzione l’uno dall’altra. C’era tensione nell’aria e il film stava diventando un fatto sempre più secondario. Kurosaki la stava osservando in un modo così dolce da farle bruciare il petto, come se stesse respirando fuoco invece che aria, e lei avrebbe… lei…

Lei aveva la faccia sporca di gelato, per tutti i Kami del cielo! Si voltò imbarazzata, cavandosi un fazzolettino verde di tasca e pulendosi la bocca con fare impacciato: perché doveva sempre comportarsi da bambina maldestra?! Il suo ragazzo doveva avere una pazienza invidiabile per riuscire ancora a sopportarla nonostante tutto!

In realtà Ichigo trovava tutto quel modo di fare fors’anche maldestro ma decisamente tenero. Era qualcosa che risvegliava in lui tutto quel complesso desiderio di proteggere la ragazza e stringersela contro nel tentativo di farle capire che andava tutto bene. Quello che si sentiva un totale deficiente, lì in mezzo, era lui. Se ne stava seduto in una posa a dir poco contorta, con una gamba per metà poggiata sul divano e l’altra allungata in direzione del pavimento, il busto rivolto quasi completamente verso la ragazza e un braccio sospeso in aria, nel tentativo abbozzato di farlo calare verso il basso e circondarle una spalla. Ecco, magari quello sarebbe stato un buon modo di cominciare le “manovre d’avvicinamento” senza risultare eccessivamente precipitoso.

Si stiracchiò, fingendo uno sbadiglio esagerato, e si allungò fin quasi a sfiorare la ragazza. A pochissimi centimetri dalla meta, quando ormai gli sembrava di poterle già toccare una spalla, la vide girarsi di scatto e ritirò precipitosamente il braccio, ritrovandosi a grattarsi la nuca con un certo nervosismo. Aveva già abbracciato altre volte Orihime, non avrebbe dovuto essere così fottutamente impacciato, eppure… eppure in quel caso non aveva intenzione di abbracciarla e basta. Il solo pensiero di quello che avrebbe desiderato fare in seguito lo intimoriva al tal punto da bloccarlo. Aveva la spiazzante sensazione di portar scritte in fronte tutte le sue poco innocenti intenzioni e se ne vergognava come un ladro in procinto di essere colto in flagranza di reato.

E se Orihime lo guardava con quegli occhi spalancati, era chiaro che avesse capito tutto e lo stesse come minimo _disprezzando_ per tutto quell’affannarsi attorno a lei.

La compagna lo stava osservando ma senza alcun accenno di disapprovazione. Era, più che altro, nuovamente concentrata sulla posa di Ichigo che, rivolto verso di lei, sembrava letteralmente invitarla ad abbracciarlo. Le ci sarebbe voluto così poco, anche solo inclinarsi su un fianco e appoggiarsi contro il suo petto e poi… e poi magari lasciare che la stringesse e fargli capire, in un qualche strano modo che non conosceva neanche lei bene, che avrebbe anche potuto… come dire? Fare qualcosa di più che abbracciarla?

Si arrotolò una ciocca dei lunghi capelli castani attorno al dito, mentre cercava di raccogliere il coraggio necessario per compiere quella piccola quanto tutt’altro che semplice mossa. Era così sovrappensiero da aver escluso totalmente dalla sua mente ogni altro pensiero, anche quello del film d’azione ancora inserito nel lettore DVD. L’urlo disumano che lacerò il silenzio della stanza la colse all’improvviso, facendola sobbalzare violentemente. Era già pericolosamente in bilico e si ritrovò a caracollare contro il petto di Ichigo, sbattendo la fronte sulla sua spalla.

«T… tutto bene? Non… ti preoccupare, veniva dal televisore! Era una scena… un po’ sanguinolenta, ecco…».

Il ragazzo sollevò una mano, coprendole istintivamente il volto come per proteggerla dalla visione di qualcosa che non l’avrebbe sconvolta normalmente e non la stava sconvolgendo neanche in quel momento. Era stata colta di sorpresa da quel forte rumore, nulla di più, ma Orihime ebbe la saggezza di non rettificare. In fondo la stava abbracciando e lei non osava pretendere nulla di più. Rimase semplicemente immobile, mentre Ichigo le circondava la vita con lo stesso braccio con cui, fino a qualche istante prima, aveva cercato di cingerle le spalle.

Non si mosse, non parlò, s’impedì persino di respirare troppo forte ma il battito del suo cuore non era assolutamente capace di placarlo. In quella posizione le sembrava quasi di avvertire contro l’orecchio il ripercuotersi di un battito altrettanto feroce nel petto di Kurosaki. Forse anche lui era teso quanto lo era lei, realizzò all’improvviso, strusciando il viso contro la sua camicia prima di sollevare appena la testa.

Sussultò sorpresa, incrociando lo sguardo del ragazzo che aveva il capo chinato e la sua medesima espressione imbarazzata sul viso. Stavolta era veramente _vicina_ , proprio come avrebbe voluto esserlo fino a pochi secondi prima. Ora che era finalmente fra le sue braccia, si ritrovava con la testa completamente vuota senza riuscire più a formulare alcun pensiero coerente. Tutte le idee che aveva in mente poco prima erano completamente sfumate. Aveva la gola secca e le guance in fiamme e la lingua così fastidiosamente appiccicata al palato da dubitare di riuscire a spiccicare anche solo quattro parole in croce.

La tensione, come corrente elettrica purissima, le attraversava le vene rendendola reattiva e impaziente. Non osava tentare mosse affrettate ma temeva che se avesse atteso per altri cinque secondi, il cuore le sarebbe letteralmente esploso al centro del petto per l’ansia. Strinse involontariamente un lembo della camicia del ragazzo fra le dita e Ichigo replicò sporgendosi, quasi le avesse letto nel pensiero. Forse era così o forse, più semplicemente, era esasperato quanto lei da quell’assurda sospensione dei gesti e dei sensi che metteva a dura prova ogni sua resistenza. Era decisamente inumano continuare a torturarsi così e lui aveva anche un certo alter-ego impaziente che gli urlava nella testa con una foga tale che non poteva ignorarlo e ancor meno poteva dargli torto. Doveva agire.

Orihime socchiuse gli occhi mentre le labbra del ragazzo, delicate, si appoggiavano sulla sua fronte. Sospirò, un sospiro intrappolato al centro esatto del petto, mentre il tepore di quel contatto s’irradiava lentamente da capillare a capillare, facendole andare ancor più il sangue alla testa. Sangue che le sembrò cominciare a ribollire quando quelle stesse labbra scivolarono più in basso, seguendo il profilo tenero del suo naso per poi precipitare più giù ed esitare un solo istante prima di poggiarsi sulle sue.

Questa volta ci volle molto meno tempo perché quel contatto umido e leggero si trasformasse in qualcosa di più e la bocca di Orihime si schiudesse appena, permettendo che il loro bacio si facesse più profondo e meno controllato. Ichigo represse un sussulto feroce quando le loro lingue si sfiorarono, spingendosi ancora di più contro il suo viso, in un rumore di singhiozzi eccitati e sempre più affannati. Una parte del suo cervello – una minima porzione – gli comunicava che sarebbe stato meglio spegnere quel televisore che continuava imperterrito a macinare urla e rumori concitati ma Ichigo non era in grado di ascoltarla. Quel grammo di lucidità che gli restava doveva usarla tutta per non lasciarsi travolgere dall’onda d’istinto che gli premeva in petto. Almeno non doveva lasciarsi travolgere immediatamente, perché contenersi, arrivato a quel punto, sembrava né più né meno che un insulto al buon senso e a quell’essere delizioso che stringeva fra le braccia.

La mano con cui le aveva coperto il viso giocherellava ora oziosamente con una ciocca dei suoi lunghi capelli castani ma non bastava neanche quel diversivo ad allentare il distillato di impulsi violenti che lo tendevano come una corda di violino. E poi c’era la fame – una fame pazzesca – che lo incitava a non fermarsi alla bocca di Orihime, pure umida e calda, ma a spingersi un pochino più in là, quasi per assaggiarla meglio. Si ritrovò a staccarsi da lei, prima di sfiorarle una guancia e poi la linea sottile del collo con i polpastrelli. Quasi subito alle dita si sostituì la sua bocca stessa, che seguì quel percorso tortuoso con una lentezza a dir poco esasperante, attardandosi subito al di sotto della mascella. Accarezzò quella pelle candida e liscia in punta di labbra e dovette trattenersi dal morderla, nonostante quel contatto fosse estremamente appetibile, ma non poté impedirsi di cominciare a succhiarla con un certo compiacimento. La ragazza, a quel tocco leggero e insinuante, sollevò la mano e raggiunse la sua, ritrovandosi a intrecciare le dita mentre socchiudeva gli occhi, lasciandosi andare completamente a quel bacio lento e inusuale che la scioglieva letteralmente in un languore senza fine.

Inclinò il capo, appoggiando la guancia contro la tempia del compagno, e si abbandonò gradualmente contro lo schienale alle sue spalle. Piano, molto piano, lasciò scivolare le dita della mano libera sul fianco di Ichigo, sfiorandogli le costole una per una e avvertendo il suo corpo sussultare appena mentre si spingeva ancora di più contro di lei. Sentì il suo petto premere sul suo seno prosperoso e quasi rimpianse, per la prima volta nella sua vita, tutta quella abbondanza che si frapponeva fra loro due. Il ragazzo non sembrava scontento di quel particolare, tuttavia, a giudicare dal modo in cui la artigliava appena con la mano rimasta stretta dietro la sua schiena, rabbrividendo d’impazienza a ogni istante in cui quello strusciare si faceva più insistente.

Si staccò appena dal suo collo, cercando di recuperare un po’ di fiato e prendersi il tempo necessario per riflettere sulla mossa successiva, che possibilmente non prevedesse lo strappare la camicia di dosso alla ragazza. Ma Orihime lo prevenne, le labbra appena appoggiate contro la sua guancia. Era esitante ma curiosa e impaziente quanto lui: curiosa di sperimentare tutte quelle emozioni violente, impossibili da stemperarsi un po’ alla volta; curiosa di capire se anche lei potesse essere capace di compiere sul ragazzo le stesse mosse che lui aveva compiuto su di lei, provocandogli gli stessi turbamenti.

Non furono baci quelli che seguirono, quanto uno scivolare in punta di naso e di labbra lungo i muscoli tesi e nervosi del viso e del collo di Ichigo, con tutto il corredo di brividi e sussulti che seguirono, così come la presa delle dita lunghe e impazienti del ragazzo sulle sue braccia. Lo sentì chinarsi su di lei, andando incontro alle mosse leggere e piacevolmente solleticanti della sua bocca, che scorreva sulla pelle osando appena sfiorarla, più con il respiro tiepido e affannato che con un contatto vivido e deciso.

Ichigo ignorò il “toc” improvviso della ciotola di plastica ormai vuota che rotolava giù dal divano, libero finalmente dall’impiccio che non gli consentiva di voltarsi completamente verso Orihime, praticamente incollata ai cuscini del divano. Allentò la presa sul braccio, facendo scivolare la mano verso l’alto. Due dita esitanti si poggiarono alla base del collo della compagna, lì dove la camicetta a fiori si apriva. Solitamente portava le sue camicie sempre chiuse fino al colletto ma, ogni volta che trascorrevano le loro serate soli nel suo appartamento, il primo bottone rimaneva aperto, come se la ragazza avesse dimenticato di assicurarlo dentro la sua asola. Era un particolare assurdamente infimo eppure, dopo un po’, il ragazzo lo aveva notato perché gli sembrava volesse… suggerirgli qualcosa.

Qualcosa che afferrò soltanto in quel momento quando, tastando quella pelle liscia a tentoni, avvertì sotto i polpastrelli che ben due erano i bottoni già stati spuntati. Quella sera sembrava che la strada gli fosse stata _misteriosamente_ spianata davanti. Agganciò l’indice alla scollatura appena aperta dell’indumento, indugiando per qualche secondo prima di cominciare a sbottonare il resto della camicia. Superare la curva dolce e importante del suo seno non gli era mai sembrato un affare tanto complicato come in quel momento ma il fatto che Orihime rabbrividisse contro il suo collo, andando incontro alle sue mosse, lo incoraggiò a non demordere.

Sentì le mani della ragazza stringersi attorno al colletto della sua camicia, quasi volesse ricambiare i suoi gesti ma non trovasse il coraggio sufficiente per farlo, e si azzardò a lasciar scendere le dita più in basso, scoprendole lentamente la pancia fino ad arrivare all’orlo dell’indumento. Rimase per qualche istante con la mano sospesa a mezz’aria, mentre Orihime si bloccava letteralmente contro di lui, smettendo persino di respirare in preda ad un’aspettativa sempre meno controllabile.

Quando finalmente le accarezzò la pelle, avvertì la ragazza sussultare e spingersi contro il suo collo in un vero e proprio bacio. Quella reazione lo rese più sicuro e lo spinse a seguire il suo percorso verso l’alto, fino a trovarsi a pochi centimetri di distanza da un reggiseno bianco e privo di qualsivoglia fronzolo. Appoggiò il palmo contro il suo seno, senza compiere nessun’altra mossa, ma quel contatto già bastò a renderlo euforico. Orihime era straordinariamente morbida e tiepida sotto il suo tocco e non avrebbe voluto essere così precipitoso ma si ritrovò ad affondare le dita con estremo entusiasmo, guadagnandosi un sospiro sottile e soddisfatto dalla ragazza e un brivido di piacere quasi ingovernabile da parte del suo alter-ego.

Si spinse un po’ più contro di lei, accarezzandole il fianco con la mano libera e la compagna rispose, affondando il viso contro il suo collo e prendendo a baciarlo in quel modo lieve e solleticante che non faceva altro che fomentarlo sempre di più. E poi c’erano le sue dita, leggere e minuscole, che lo accarezzavano gentilmente, giocherellando attorno alle asole della sua camicia senza prendere nessuna decisione. C’era una tale dolcezza e premura in quei gesti che Ichigo si sentiva ancora più istigato a ricambiare con tutto l’ardore possibile, tanto che chinò il viso per deporle l’ennesimo bacio sulla fronte.

Un sussurro flebile sfuggì dalla bocca di Orihime, prima che sollevasse il capo, andando incontro alle sue labbra e dando il via a una serie di baci rapidi e lievi. Le sue mani restavano aggrappate al tessuto azzurro della sua camicia e soltanto a una mossa più audace del ragazzo contro il suo seno si decisero a raggiungere i bottoni, per cominciare a sfilarli con movimenti impacciati e tremanti. Si lasciò scivolare lentamente all’indietro, portandosi appresso anche il compagno e ritrovandoselo per metà disteso contro il busto. Fu nell’istante in cui sfiorò il suo petto, dopo aver appena sfilato il quarto bottone, che un pensiero la raggiunse subitaneamente, facendola sobbalzare e costringendo il compagno a fermarsi.

«Ichigo… senti io…» esordì con voce pesantemente affannata, mentre il ragazzo faceva forza sui gomiti per sollevarsi e non finirle completamente addosso.

Ichigo evitò il suo sguardo, già dandosi dell’immenso coglione: ecco, aveva esagerato e adesso Orihime lo avrebbe preso per un porco che non sapeva dominarsi e non avrebbe più voluto guardarlo in faccia. Ma perché diamine doveva essere sempre così deb…

«Che ne diresti se… se continuassimo in camera mia… sul letto… Cioè! Così stiamo più comodi che… che sul divano… ecco… e…».

La ragazza si portò le mani al viso, arrossendo visibilmente e coprendosi con i suoi stessi, lunghissimi capelli castani. Era una sfacciata. Era una tremenda sfacciata. Stava chiedendo a Ichigo di andare a letto per… per andare fino in fondo! L’avrebbe presa per una ragazza poco seria e se ne sarebbe andato, era poco ma sicuro!

«P… per me va… va benissimo! Anzi, non vedevo l’… cioè, ok! Co… così stiamo più comodi, sì…!».

Orihime aprì appena le dita, lanciandogli una timida occhiata e accorgendosi di come Ichigo la stesse osservando con gli occhi letteralmente sgranati per la sorpresa. Non c’era riprovazione in quello sguardo, tutt’altro: sembrava contento di quella proposta e la ragazza si accorse che, forse, stavano raggiungendo entrambi un livello esagerato di nervosismo. Non avrebbero dovuto sentirsi così tanto sulle spine, stavano per fare qualcosa _di piacevole_ e non c’era nulla di male dato che stavano insieme, si amavano e lo volevano tutti e due e…

Le labbra di Ichigo si piegarono in un sorriso appena accennato, uno di quelli estremamente dolci che riusciva a rivolgere soltanto a lei e Orihime gli sorrise di rimando, staccando le mani dal volto e lisciandosi la gonna nel tentativo di stemperare la tensione.

Vide il ragazzo sollevarsi sulle ginocchia e scendere dal divano, prima di fare un passo indietro e guardarsi attorno con fare interdetto. Non è che poteva dimostrarsi così cafone da entrare in camera sua, magari precedendola tanto per dimostrare quanto era impaziente, come se stessero per fare la cosa più normale del mondo perché non era così! Non stava certo andando a farsi prestare un manga, stava per…

«Uhm… l’altro giorno…».

La voce di Orihime era ridotta a un pigolio imbarazzato mentre si arrotolava nervosamente una lunga ciocca di fini capelli castani attorno al dito. Aveva notato l’esitazione di Ichigo in quell’istante e, tirando fuori un coraggio che non sospettava nemmeno di possedere, aveva deciso di parlare. Eppure stava già pentendosene mentre apriva la bocca e continuava a illustrare il suo pensiero.

«… ho visto un film che… insomma… c’era questa scena dove il protagonista… prend… prendeva… prendeva la ragazza in braccio e la portava nella sua camera!».

Le ultime parole furono pronunciate in maniera tanto precipitosa che Orihime per un istante pensò – quasi sperò – che il compagno non avesse capito ma la smorfia interdetta che attraversò il suo volto le tolse ogni dubbio. Oh, ma perché doveva essere così sciocca?!

Altro che film! Tutta colpa sua e delle sue fantasie! Ma le era sembrata una cosa così… così _carina_ da dire che non era riuscita a trattenersi e adesso, ne era sicurissima, Ichigo le avrebbe riso in faccia.

Andiamo, non era verosimile che assecondasse la sua proposta…

«Quindi ti devo prendere in braccio, giusto?».

Orihime sbatté le palpebre, fissandolo con i suoi grandi occhi color miele mentre si chinava su di lei, prendendo le misure per il gesto che si apprestava a compiere. Per un attimo pensò quasi di afferrarla per la vita e caricarsela in spalla, com’era accaduto nell’Hueco Mundo alcuni anni prima, ma si fermò immediatamente. Era cresciuto abbastanza da sapere che non sarebbe stato il modo più gentile di accompagnarla in camera e optò per una presa decisamente più ortodossa. Infilò un braccio sotto le sue ginocchia e l’altro dietro la sua schiena e la sollevò, fra le sue proteste appena accennate.

«Non… non ce n’è bisogno… Ichigo! Ti… ti assicuro che posso camminare fino alla camera e… non vorrei che ti stancassi troppo a…».

«Beh, ma se lo vuoi, che male c’è? E poi non sei così pesante, dai!» tagliò corto Ichigo, stringendosela contro il petto e avanzando verso la camera in maniera lievemente più sicura di poco prima. Probabilmente Orihime la riteneva una trovata ridicola ma gli aveva appena evitato di porsi l’ennesimo dilemma a proposito delle sue azioni durante quella serata che si prospettava ancora parecchio lunga.

Sentì la ragazza sospirare di sollievo e appoggiarsi alla sua spalla. La sensazione dei suoi capelli fini sulla pelle, ora scoperta per via della camicia sbottonata, era qualcosa di estremamente gradevole ma ancora di più lo era quella del suo seno premuto contro il petto.

Il suo seno che in quel momento non era nascosto dalla camicetta, fu l’improvviso pensiero suo e di un certo inquilino bianco mentre varcava la porta della camera. Si ritrovò suo malgrado ad abbassare lo sguardo, concentrando immediatamente l’attenzione sulla scollatura fin troppo generosa della ragazza. Ok, forse non avrebbe dovuto guardarla con così _tanto interesse_ ma era un genere di vista tutt’altro che trascurabile. Gli faceva venire l’acquolina in bocca a dir poco e in quell’istante avrebbe voluto avere le mani libere per tornare a toccargliele, perché poco prima gli erano sembrate così dannatamente morbide e… lo sapeva che stava decisamente partendo per la tangente, avrebbe dovuto calmarsi!

Operazione tutt’altro che semplice da eseguire e poi, distratto com’era da quella dolce visione, incespicò nei suoi stessi piedi, crollando precipitosamente in avanti, sul letto che era ormai fortunosamente a pochissimi passi da loro.

Orihime si ritrovò a rimbalzare contro il materasso, le braccia di Ichigo ancora aggrappate sotto il suo corpo e la sua testa sprofondata contro la sua pancia scoperta, mentre tratteneva a stento un gemito di dolore per la botta subita alle ginocchia.

«Ichigo! Tutto bene?!» esclamò spaventata, sfiorandogli i capelli in punta di dita. Il ragazzo mugugnò qualcosa ma con il viso praticamente schiacciato contro la sua pelle nuda le provocò un solletico feroce che la portò a lasciarsi scappare un risolino involontario.

«Uh! Tutto… tutto benissimo, non ti preoccupare!» replicò Ichigo imbarazzato, rendendosi conto di dove si trovasse la sua faccia e staccandola rapidamente.

«Scusami, ti sei fatta male?».

«N… no, no, sono caduta sul morbido! Tu… tu piuttosto, sei caduto per terra e…» esclamò Orihime, osservando la smorfia sofferente che era balenata sul viso del ragazzo.

«No, non è successo niente e poi me lo sono meritato, sono un tale idiota!» borbottò Ichigo, sfilando una mano per puntellarsi sul materasso e rimettersi a sedere.

«Non… no! Non sei un idiota, Ichigo!».

Le parole di Orihime, dolci ma estremamente risolute, richiamarono la sua attenzione mentre si massaggiava un ginocchio con aria contrita, portandolo a voltarsi e osservare l’espressione buffamente arrabbiata che le gonfiava le guance piene e le velava gli occhi.

«Capita a tutti qualche errore! Non… non essere così severo con te stesso…» proseguì la ragazza con tono conciliante, sollevandosi sui gomiti e allungando una mano. La appoggiò sulla sua guancia in una carezza timida e arrossì immensamente quando lo vide sgranare gli occhi sorpreso e poi sollevare la propria mano, stringendole le dita.

«Non… beh, credo di essere anche più di un semplice idiota! Però… però, grazie…».

Un altro “quasi sorriso” appena accennato fece capolino sulle sue labbra e Orihime sussultò, sul punto di sciogliersi, perché Ichigo Kurosaki sorrideva disgraziatamente poco e quelle rare volte che lo faceva, si sarebbe incantata per ore a fissarlo. Se poi accadeva addirittura due volte di seguito nella stessa sera e per merito suo, non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi un pochino orgogliosa di se stessa.

Socchiuse gli occhi, indovinando la mossa con cui Ichigo si sporse, riavvicinandosi a lei per riprendere il “discorso” interrotto poco prima sul divano del soggiorno, e gli allacciò le braccia attorno al collo, lasciandosi andare all’indietro. Il ragazzo la seguì quasi subito, puntando le mani sul materasso per poi montare sul letto e ritrovarsi a sovrastarla carponi, senza tuttavia stringersi contro il suo corpo.

Ricominciò a baciarla, lentamente, mentre le sue mani scivolavano impacciate sulla camicetta a fiori, rendendosi conto di come fosse aperta e stropicciata e, soprattutto, sempre più inutile. La aiutò a sfilarsela, facendola scendere a fatica lungo le sue braccia e liberandola dopo qualche difficoltà. Fu a quel punto che non poté fare a meno di soffermarsi sul suo corpo seminudo e su quel seno prorompente sorretto a malapena dalla striscia di tessuto bianco del reggiseno.

«S… sì, lo so che sono troppo grosse e s… sproporzionate…» balbettò Orihime, mal interpretando lo sguardo fisso e decisamente rapito del ragazzo, e sollevò le braccia, circondandosi il petto con fare imbarazzato.

«Non è vero!».

La voce di Ichigo Kurosaki si sollevò decisa, fin troppo decisa, facendola sobbalzare. La ragazza sbatté le palpebre con fare incredulo, mentre lo vedeva arrossire in maniera violenta, continuando tuttavia a parlare con un _coraggio_ che sembrava provenire da un punto molto profondo dentro di sé.

«Sono belle… err… cioè… tu sei… sei tutta bella! Non… non solo le tet… insomma, non sono sproporzionate! Cioè, secondo me non lo sono, anzi! Mi piacciono tant… Uh, sì, ecco! Volevo soltanto dire che non devi offenderti perché… non ne hai alcun motivo… ok?».

Il ragazzo si portò una mano alla faccia, stropicciandosela svogliatamente nel tentativo di scacciare quel senso d’imbarazzo che lo stava pervadendo. Si sentiva un completo imbecille e non riusciva ad azzeccare una parola intelligente: e dire che avrebbe soltanto voluto tirare Orihime su di morale!

Fu proprio la risata a stento trattenuta della ragazza a provocargli un attimo di sollievo in quel panico sempre più crescente che lo stava attanagliando: riaprì gli occhi, ritrovandosi davanti la sua espressione divertita.

Kurosaki era spaventosamente buffo quando faceva quelle facce contrite e entrava nel panico. Ed era quel genere di comicità che a Orihime provocava un tuffo al cuore, perché la faceva sentire leggera mentre cacciava fuori le preoccupazioni insieme al fiato. Si sentiva bene quando rideva con lui e si accorgeva dalle sue parole che il ragazzo _ci teneva a lei_ e glielo dimostrava in quella maniera un po’ burbera ma certamente sincera.

«G… grazie…» balbettò alla fine, cercando di frenare le sue risate. Sollevò una mano, aggrappandosi appena al lembo della sua camicia azzurra, aperta per metà, e fu allora che il suo sguardo andò a posarsi lì dove poteva intravedere il suo petto senza il fastidioso schermo del tessuto. Sì, era buffo ma in quel momento avrebbe usato altri aggettivi per descriverlo, pensò, arrossendo improvvisamente anche lei.

Ichigo era anche bello. Tanto bello. Era la persona più bella che avesse mai incontrato e non avrebbe mai smesso di pensarlo, era una di quelle salde sicurezze su cui poggiava la sua vita intera. Lo amava tantissimo e si sentiva così scioccamente in colpa perché stava _esitando_. Non le sembrava giusto, la riteneva una debolezza troppo umana, che non avrebbe dovuto permettersi di provare. Non in quel momento e non per lui.

La mano del ragazzo si poggiò sulla sua, impacciata, distraendola dai suoi pensieri e guidandola lentamente mentre si adoperava per aprirgli i bottoni, quasi a volergli restituire il favore di essere stata spogliata pochi secondi prima. Un sorriso nervoso e ammirato le comparve in volto quando il fidanzato si sfilò finalmente la camicia, un sorriso che si distese impercettibilmente quando Ichigo si decise ad abbracciarla, annullando la distanza che separava i loro corpi e la rendeva così spaventosamente anelante. Era caldo e le sembrava forte e sicuro, nonostante fosse intimidito ed esitante quanto lei. Era lì, incredibilmente più vicino di quanto non lo fosse di solito, ed era proprio lei che stava baciando, proprio lei che stava spingendo dolcemente verso il materasso.

Sembrava che tutto dovesse accadere come lo raccontavano gli altri, in modo regolare e predefinito, ma c’era anche quell’ansia lì, che non avrebbe dovuto essere inclusa, quel sentimento che li tendeva e li faceva tremare mentre si avvicinavano l’uno all’altro senza la protezione rassicurante dei vestiti. Era nel suo stomaco e la torceva come una corda bagnata e troppo a lungo tirata; era nei muscoli di Ichigo che guizzavano e sussultavano non appena si avvicinava al suo corpo, come attraversati da una scarica elettrica, prima che il ragazzo si convincesse a lasciarsi andare, appiccicandosi a lei pelle contro pelle.

I dubbi sorgevano e si moltiplicavano come funghi. C’era la paura di non piacere e il terrore di poter provare dolore o far soffrire l’altro. C’era il timore di risultare non all’altezza delle aspettative e la consapevolezza di essere ignorante: non aveva mai fatto sesso in vita sua, cos’aveva da offrirgli a parte la sua curiosità, la sua voglia di capire e tutto il suo carico di insicurezze? Ichigo, in fondo, non era in una situazione poi così diversa. Lui, che aveva imparato ad amare soltanto quando aveva cominciato a capire i suoi sentimenti, non era certo un esperto. Non era bravo, non era sicuro di sé, non era un amante consumato. Non avrebbe giocato la parte dell’uomo maturo, che sapeva come muoversi, ma sarebbe stato se stesso e le avrebbe dato in cambio la sua stessa curiosità, il suo stesso, immenso affetto e la voglia di sperimentare fino in fondo quanto Orihime fosse capace di farlo impazzire con la sua sola presenza.

Oltre il timore di non piacergli, restava il fatto che le mani del ragazzo si muovevano lente, tracciandosi la loro strada e misurandola palmo a palmo per prendere dimestichezza con quel corpo che stavano scoprendo per davvero solo in quell’istante. Oltre il pudore, rimaneva il fatto che le labbra della ragazza si incontravano e si scontravano con quelle del compagno, che le sue dita esili seguivano il contorno di quelle spalle larghe e dai muscoli delineati ma non eccessivi, spalle su cui la sua testa si era poggiata tante volte ma che ora erano lì e si lasciavano toccare senza alcun fastidioso indumento a coprirle.

E poi c’era il suo seno, quel seno di cui Orihime poco prima si era lamentata e che tanto interesse sembrava invece destare in Ichigo, a giudicare dal modo tutt’altro che sicuro con cui stava cercando di sganciare il suo reggiseno. La mano della ragazza, esitante, raggiunse la sua, guidando leggermente i suoi movimenti fino ad aiutarlo nell’arduo compito di manomettere i due gancetti di ferro senza distorcerli.

Le dita, a quel punto, si mossero in maniera sottile e imbarazzata, accarezzando appena la pelle ora non più coperta dalla biancheria, e risalirono la curva morbida e piena del seno facendosi più audaci soltanto nell’istante in cui Ichigo avvertì il respiro caldo di Orihime contro la sua bocca farsi più affannato, dandogli quasi il silenzioso permesso di continuare. Seguì il contorno scuro del capezzolo in punta di polpastrelli, stringendo piano e beandosi della sensazione morbida e calda che provava, mentre l’altra sua mano si attardava sul fianco della ragazza, avvicinandosi pericolosamente al bordo della gonna. Le mani di Orihime, invece, vagavano lungo la sua schiena, disegnavano il percorso della colonna vertebrale, contavano le costole e si azzardavano appena a passeggiare lungo i passanti della cintura.

Era un tripudio di sensazioni tattili, di mani che sfioravano e di pelle e nervi che si incendiavano letteralmente a ogni tocco più insistente e a ogni carezza più profonda. Ma non bastava neanche quello. Era troppo poco e quasi frustrante e Ichigo si ritrovò, quasi con rammarico, a sfiorare una coscia della ragazza.

Il «posso?» tremante e colmo di aspettativa giunse fra un bacio e l’altro e si meritò un «sì» quasi strozzato da altrettanta vergogna, prima che il ragazzo si decidesse ad aprirle gambe, quel tanto che gli permettessi di accomodarsi meglio contro di lei. La gonna era già scivolata in giù, attorcigliandosi in parte in grembo, ma lui non la sollevò completamente e si accontentò di sfiorarle i fianchi mentre si distendeva completamente. Aveva ancora i pantaloni addosso eppure poteva già percepire perfettamente il suo calore e si strusciò piano, avvertendo Orihime rabbrividire ma non ritrarsi. Era una sensazione appena accennata quella che stava provando ma molto più forte e piacevole di come aveva potuto immaginarsela da solo fino a quel momento. Ed era piacevole sentire la ragazza reagire nella sua stessa maniera timida ed esitante: era di certo spaventata e inesperta quanto lui ma insisteva, desiderosa di quel contatto fisico più profondo e meno effimero.

La abbracciò, stringendosi contro di lei e sussultando al contatto con il suo seno finalmente scoperto. Non poté resistere all’impulso di accarezzarla con ben più compiacimento dei momenti precedenti, strusciandosi con più forza, mentre sentiva le sue braccia sottili cingergli la vita e le sue mani continuare ad accarezzarlo, lente ma decisamente piacevoli, i suoi baci che si facevano sempre più affannati e meno controllati. E poi la sentì andargli incontro, stringendo appena le cosce attorno ai suoi fianchi, quasi invitandolo a spingersi oltre. Non era più tempo di rimandare, doveva agire o avrebbe rischiato di perderci davvero la testa, provocato com’era dal calore esasperante che dal ventre di Orihime sembrava avvolgerlo completamente, fino a intrappolarlo.

«Orihime…» la sua voce suonava roca e incredibilmente impaziente mentre le si rivolgeva, facendosi strada fra un bacio e l’altro.

«… vuoi… vuoi che andiamo fino in fondo?».

Le dita di Ichigo indugiarono in attesa lungo la cerniera della sua gonna, senza muoversi né allontanarsi. Orihime non si scansò a quel tocco e annuì.

«Sì… continuiamo pure…».

Abbassò lo sguardo, nel tentativo di non lasciar trapelare la sua impazienza, mista a una paura strana che la rendeva ancora più ansiosa di giungere a una conclusione. Voleva sapere, voleva capire e quella sensazione urgente di avvertire il ragazzo dentro di sé, finalmente senza più alcuna barriera che potesse separarli, la faceva sentire ancora più strana. Se glielo avesse chiesto, probabilmente Ichigo le avrebbe risposto che era preda di sentimenti simili e altrettanto contraddittori, come quelli che lo spinsero a insistere.

«Ma sei sicura? Potrebbe… potrei farti male, non sono molto esperto e… non… se non sei pronta, io…».

«Se non… proviamo, non sapremo mai, giusto? Forse… forse è normale che non filerà tutto liscio ma… vorrei aiutarti e non so neanche da dove cominciare…».

Il tono quasi sconsolato di Orihime sembrò riscuotere Ichigo dai suoi pensieri tortuosi e dai rimproveri quasi isterici del suo alter-ego, che non apprezzava affatto quelle sue divagazioni. Beh, da un lato aveva ragione: non era il momento di intimorire ancor più la fidanzata con tutti quei dubbi. Era inutile continuare a rimuginare su una cosa che andava fatta nella realtà, con i gesti e con le azioni e non certo con ragionamenti astrusi.

«Hai ragione. Se non proviamo… continueremo a non sapere cosa fare…».

_«E poi io ho tanta voglia di farlo!»._

«E poi, se ci va male…» insistette, cercando di ricacciare indietro quel desiderio prepotente che non ci stava a farsi relegare in secondo piano.

«Ri… ritentiamo?».

Orihime si coprì il viso con una mano, come a voler cancellare quella parola pronunciata troppo precipitosamente, ma il sorriso incerto di Ichigo lasciò svanire buona parte del suo imbarazzo.

«Se tu vuoi…».

Annuì soltanto in risposta alle sue parole e fece poi scendere una mano verso la cerniera della gonna, soccorrendo le dita sudate e nervose del ragazzo nell’ardua opera della svestizione. Era così inesperta! Per un istante provò a immaginarsi nei panni di un’aitante ballerina capace di improvvisare un sexy spogliarello in quattro e quattr’otto ma decise di spegnere il cervello nell’istante in cui una mucca con le ali aveva appena deciso di atterrare nel mezzo della sua fantasia, distraendo l’attenzione di Kurosaki.

Fu solo allora che si accorse che la sua gonna era stata aperta e Ichigo si stava ora dedicando a sfilarsi i pantaloni, non senza incespicare e bestemmiare a mezza voce contro la sua presunta imbecillità totale. Stava quasi per rimproverarlo gentilmente di non offendersi in quel modo, quando lo sguardo le cadde sulla sua figura ormai coperta soltanto dai boxer e sobbalzò, arrossendo vistosamente. Il suo ragazzo senza vestiti era anche meglio di come se lo era sempre immaginato ma, e non poté fare a meno di notarlo adocchiando la sua biancheria intima, era in una situazione _preoccupante_.

Oh Kami, non che quel particolare destasse in lei preoccupazione ma… davvero riusciva a fare quell’effetto a Ichigo? Lei? Proprio lei con il suo carattere riservato e i suoi modi goffi? Ripensò alla sensazione che aveva provato poco prima, sentendolo strusciarsi contro di lei, e una vampata di calore risalì rapida, dal ventre fino al viso. Sì, era proprio lei ed era quasi il caso che si prendesse… le proprie responsabilità, concluse, liberandosi della gonna in un impeto di baldanza.

Baldanza che evaporò completamente quando si rese conto di avere ormai solo le mutandine addosso e che, beh, Ichigo la stava guardando ed era nella sua stessa situazione.

«Ehm…» balbettò il ragazzo, leccandosi le labbra in preda a una vera e propria crisi di fame acuta. Orihime era francamente uno spettacolo in quella posa seminuda, col seno scoperto e le guance arrossate e… se la fissava per altri cinque secondi, le sarebbe saltato addosso dimenticandosi ogni delicatezza.

«I preservat… Un attimo solo!».

Cominciò a frugare nelle tasche dei jeans, accorgendosi di un’orribile mancanza. Che fine aveva fatto la scatola di profilattici? Che… che gli fosse caduta mentre si trovava seduto sul divano? Adesso avrebbe dovuto lanciarsi in una caccia al tesoro, abbandonando la ragazza sul letto!

_«Coglione! Non sei buono a fare un cazzo!»._

«Nel… cassetto… Se ti servono, ne… ne ho una scatola nel… nel cassetto del comodino…».

Orihime aveva parlato da dietro lo schermo della mano aperta sul viso, indicando con l’altra il mobiletto al fianco della testiera, a pochi centimetri di distanza da lei. Non avrebbe dovuto dirlo. Se ripensava ai salti mortali che aveva fatto per comprarli, una volta che lei e Ichigo avevano fissato l’appuntamento per _quella sera_ … Si era persino messa un impermeabile, il cappellino da softball di Doraemon e gli occhiali da sole giganti, neanche fosse stata un’agente segreta in missione speciale, ed era andata molto lontana dal quartiere, proprio per evitare che qualcuno la riconoscesse.

Ma Kurosaki non poteva avere mille preoccupazioni per la testa, se… se provava a dargli una mano, non faceva nulla di male… Giusto? Oh, adesso avrebbe pensato che aveva programmato tutto da mesi e fosse così impaziente da avere addirittura una scorta di anti-concezionali nascosta nell’armadio! Ma… era una sola, misera scatolina che…

«Oh Kami, grazie Orihime! Meno male che ci sei tu!».

La voce di Ichigo suonò più che sollevata di fronte al suo suggerimento, mentre un certo, bianco inquilino esultava insieme a lui sul “grandioso culo” che avevano a essere fidanzati con una ragazza così intelligente. E con due tette stupende, ma quello non era il caso di sottolinearlo ancora ad alta voce.

Si sporse verso di lei per raggiungere il mobiletto e le schioccò un bacio in fronte in un impeto di contentezza perché, ancora una volta, si era districato da una situazione semplicemente assurda grazie al suo aiuto. Ma dopo quello, ne arrivò un altro, questa volta sulla bocca, molto meno ingenuo e molto più affamato. Non ce la faceva a stare lontano da quelle labbra morbide e dolci e Orihime era così vicina a lui da sfiorarlo con il suo corpo nudo e... oh, se non si sbrigava ad aprirlo adesso quel cassetto, non lo avrebbe aperto più e si sarebbe arrangiato senza preservativi. E no, non poteva farlo.

Aprì il cassetto, frugandoci dentro a tentoni, ancora incollato alla bocca della ragazza e troppo occupato ad accarezzarle i capelli e stringersela contro per riuscire a concentrarsi su qualsiasi altro particolare. Afferrò vittoriosamente la scatola, lanciando uno sguardo obliquo in direzione del comodino per assicurarsi di non aver pescato l’oggetto sbagliato. Ok. Ce li aveva. Adesso… doveva passare alla mossa successiva.

«Mmm… Ora… ora me lo infilo un attimo e… poi… con… continuiamo…» balbettò Ichigo, sventolando appena una bustina stretta fra il pollice e l’indice. La ragazza annuì e si staccò malvolentieri da lui, abbassando lo sguardo e concentrandosi sul compito improvvisamente interessantissimo di sfilarsi le proprie mutandine. Piegò le ginocchia, cominciando a spogliarsi in maniera quasi contorta, nel tentativo di non mostrarsi completamente nuda all’improvviso. Sapeva che, arrivata a quel punto, era un’accortezza superflua ma le sembrava di stare per raggiungere un punto di non ritorno.

Lasciò vagare lo sguardo per la stanza, posandolo sulla testa arancione di Ichigo, chinata verso il basso. Poteva intuire soltanto i suoi movimenti per cercare di capire cosa stesse facendo ma una parte di lei – che avrebbe giudicato senza mezzi termini “sfacciata” – la spingeva a lanciare un’occhiata molto più in basso. Si ritrovò così a sbirciare, colma di vergogna neanche stesse commettendo un crimine. Distolse quasi subito lo sguardo, in preda al panico più totale: ok, in realtà non aveva visto chissà che, c’erano… c’erano le sue mani davanti e si stava infilando il preservativo, però… era così strano vederlo così… _così nudo_ tutto all’improvviso. E avrebbe voluto lanciare un’altra occhiata, spinta da una curiosità che si faceva ancora più insistente, ma si impose di stendersi sul letto e aspettare semplicemente che arrivasse il ragazzo.

Quel gesto sembrò tranquillizzare non poco il compagno, che stava facendo uno sforzo disumano per non commettere qualche altro stupido errore e mandare tutto all’aria. Sapere che almeno Orihime non lo stava guardando lo rassicurava non poco, perché si sarebbe risparmiato di osservare i suoi comportamenti da impedito totale che litigava persino con un preservativo.

«P… posso?» borbottò con voce rauca, sporgendosi in avanti e sfiorando appena un ginocchio della fidanzata, le cui gambe erano ancora piegate a nascondergli parte del suo corpo alla vista. Ok, adesso tutto stava a non entrare nel panico ed evitare di essere troppo irruento.

Rispettare quell’ultima raccomandazione divenne quasi impossibile quando Orihime distese le gambe, schiudendole appena mentre annuiva all’indirizzo di quella domanda imbarazzata. Era… era tutta nuda e lui la stava guardando senza riuscire a staccarle gli occhi di dosso e… maledizione! Se perlomeno il suo alter-ego l'avesse finita di esultare contento nella sua testa, si sarebbe sentito un attimo meno confuso.

Però non poteva non essere _completamente d’accordo_ con lui. Altro che esultare semplicemente: ma come aveva fatto a resistere tutto quel tempo, quando Orihime era così… così spaventosamente eccitante che sembrava quasi un’offesa non farci l’amore?

La ragazza lo osservò di rimando, rossa in viso e con uno sguardo colmo di attesa e di imbarazzo. Stavano per farlo. Stavano per farlo e lei non era minimamente preparata a tutto quello che sarebbe successo, perché non aveva mai fatto cose del genere, e sarebbe stata una delusione e, oh, Ichigo l’avrebbe lasciata e avrebbe fatto bene a…

«Allora, io… io vado e se… se faccio qualcosa di male… dimmelo… dimmelo subito…».

La voce quasi tremante d’impazienza del compagno la strappò a ogni altra riflessione e Orihime si ritrovò ad annuire ancora, quasi con convinzione, fissandolo in attesa mentre le allargava le gambe, quel tanto che gli permettesse di muoversi liberamente senza risultare troppo irruento. Ichigo prese un respiro profondo e si mosse incerto, assestandole la prima spinta. Fu una sensazione strana quella che pervase entrambi, costringendoli a piegare le labbra nella stessa smorfia concentrata, prima che il ragazzo prendesse il suo tempo per il successivo affondo. Era strano per lui ritrovarsi _dentro_ il corpo di qualcuno – il corpo di Orihime, per giunta; ed era strano anche per lei avvertire quella presenza estranea – no, non estranea, era proprio Ichigo – che si faceva strada fra le sue gambe, costringendoli a un grado di intimità nuovo e profondamente sconvolgente.

Fu quasi con rammarico che si ritrovò a stringere il lenzuolo fra le dita, fino a far sbiancare le nocche, quando Ichigo si spinse più a fondo, con una seconda spinta lenta ma più dolorosa. Faceva un po’ male, non poteva negarlo: era come sentirsi lacerati nell’intimo e non sapeva se fosse più un vantaggio o uno svantaggio il fatto che il ragazzo si muovesse con tanta circospezione. Ma avrebbe sopportato, non sarebbe stato un dolore minuscolo come quello a spaventarla.

«Ti… sto facendo male? Mi… mi devo fermare?».

La voce di Ichigo era roca e assurdamente alterata dall’affanno e dall’eccitazione. Stava facendo uno sforzo disumano per trattenersi, per non essere precipitoso, ma Orihime era così dannatamente calda e stretta, che se avesse dovuto seguire solo i suoi impulsi si sarebbe spinto dentro di lei con ben altra ferocia ed entusiasmo.

La vide scuotere la testa, le labbra strette in una linea sottile, prima di sibilare un «no» poco convincente. Fu la mano che sollevò all’improvviso, aggrappandosi alla sua nuca, l’unico motivo che lo incoraggiò a continuare. La ragazza sentiva che dovevano andare avanti in quel momento o mai più. Rimandare ancora non sarebbe servito a niente e poi… aveva fiducia che le cose si sarebbero sistemate non appena si fossero… adattati meglio alla nuova situazione.

Sentì le mani di Ichigo stringerle i fianchi, prima di assestarle un nuovo affondo, così improvviso e completo da strapparle un lamento, più di sorpresa che di dolore.

«V… va tutto bene….» si affrettò a soggiungere affannata, prima ancora che una smorfia preoccupata potesse attraversare il viso del ragazzo.

Era completamente affondato dentro di lei adesso e se ne stava immobile, in quel coacervo caldo e pulsante di nervi e muscoli ferocemente sollecitati da quella prima intrusione e a Orihime sembrava di avere il corpo totalmente in fiamme, neanche fosse in preda alla più violenta delle febbri. E poi Ichigo si stese completamente su di lei, altrettanto febbricitante e nervoso.

«Scusami…» mormorò contro il suo orecchio e le accarezzò una guancia, prima di riprendere a muoversi con lentezza esasperante. Ma non era più semplice né sano controllarsi, non se si trovava accarezzato da quelle cosce morbide che gli stringevano i fianchi, non se era sprofondato in quella cavità umida e calda che stringeva la sua erezione con tale forza da togliergli il fiato.

Orihime sospirò, stringendosi alle sue spalle quasi con disperazione: lo sentiva muoversi, teso e impacciato, strusciare contro la sua carne facendo sussultare ogni terminazione nervosa fino allo spasimo, neanche fosse attraversata da una vera e propria corrente elettrica. Era una sensazione acuta e pulsante di dolore e di piacere al tempo stesso, e quel membro teso che si allontanava per poi tornare a scivolare più in profondità scatenava in lei tutta una serie di reazioni ingestibili. Era in preda a contrazioni sempre più forti e scoordinate, che non riusciva a governare, non pienamente per lo meno. Avrebbe voluto stringersi contro Ichigo e assecondare le sue mosse, che si stavano facendo di secondo in secondo meno pazienti e più impulsive, ma era letteralmente prostrata da quelle ondate di piacere e di dolore che si susseguivano dentro di lei da non riuscire a fare altro che sospirare sommessamente, accordando il suo respiro eccitato a quello sempre più affannato del ragazzo contro il suo orecchio.

Oh sì, quello era qualcosa di drammaticamente _bello_ : sentirlo finalmente così vicino, così… così fuso e confuso nel suo corpo, poter avvertire ogni sussulto e ogni più stupida reazione, persino i battiti ormai impazziti del suo cuore, tutto quello era più che piacevole.

Socchiuse gli occhi e avvertì Ichigo tremare e poi emettere un gemito, quasi con rammarico, mentre si spingeva contro di lei con foga a stento trattenuta. Era tutto semplicemente troppo per lui: Orihime era _troppo_ per lui. Era calda e così tenera che non poteva trattenersi dall’affondare le dita nei suoi fianchi larghi, beandosi di quelle natiche morbide con un compiacimento che quasi lo spaventava. E poi c’era il suo odore che gli riempiva le narici e quei capelli sottili che gli solleticavano il viso e c’era lei e basta, così accogliente che non avrebbe più voluto uscir fuori. Si voltò, raggiungendo in qualche modo la sua bocca, e la baciò in preda a una fame pazzesca: aveva abbondantemente superato il limite e non sarebbe riuscito a trattenersi oltre. Il rilascio arrivò violento e improvviso, senza che potesse controllarlo, e Orihime lo avvertì. Avvertì il sospiro di sottile esaltazione sfuggito fra le sue labbra e sentì quell’ultima spinta violenta dentro di lei, conseguenza di un’eccitazione finalmente sfogata che la gratificò non poco. Si lasciò andare esausta contro il ragazzo, estenuata da una contrazione più forte delle altre e da quell’ultimo affondo che aveva prostrato i suoi muscoli già indolenziti, mentre un lamento di sollievo rotolava fuori dalla sua gola, quasi inudibile.

Il silenzio e l’immobilità che seguirono furono momentaneamente interrotti soltanto dai sussurri imbarazzati di Ichigo, che recuperò il fiato giusto sufficiente per scivolare fuori dal corpo di Orihime, imprecando mentalmente contro il preservativo per evitare di rovinare tutti i suoi accorgimenti proprio quando era riuscito a portare la faccenda a conclusione senza combinare grossi casini. La ragazza lo osservò sedersi e darle le spalle e fissò lo sguardo sulla sua schiena nuda, senza parlare né pensare a nulla, soltanto limitandosi a regolarizzare il ritmo del suo respiro.

E adesso? Adesso cosa diceva per rompere il ghiaccio e non prorompere in qualche esclamazione imbarazzante? Era ancora tutta scombussolata – piacevolmente scombussolata – e non era ancora riuscita a rielaborare fino in fondo tutte le sensazioni devastanti che l’avevano attraversata in quel breve lasso di tempo. Se avesse cercato di abbracciare Ichigo, sarebbe risultata… opprimente? Magari adesso voleva tornarsene a casa, anche se a lei avrebbe fatto piacere che rimanesse e le facesse compagnia. Potevano… potevano ancora stare insieme tranquillamente anche dopo tutto quello che era successo, giusto?

«Stai… bene, Orihime? Ti ho fatto molto male?».

Ichigo si voltò nuovamente, appoggiandosi su un gomito e stendendosi al suo fianco, mentre cercava di non lasciar vagare lo sguardo sul suo corpo ancora nudo. Dopo si sarebbero coperti ma in quel momento aveva ben altre preoccupazioni per la testa.

«No, no! TI assicuro che è andato tutto bene!» si affrettò a rispondere Orihime, agitando le piccole mani bianche davanti al viso ma le sopracciglia del ragazzo aggrottate in un moto di scetticismo la convinsero che era meglio non cercare di indorargli la pillola.

«Magari all’inizio è stato un po’… doloroso… ecco. Ma è normale! Lo è… lo è per tutte le donne, credo… È stato strano, ma… ma non brutto, anzi, mi è piaciuto… molto, ecco!» ammise alla fine, tentando di essere il più convincente possibile. Non stava mentendo: era stata una situazione così nuova e travolgente che non avrebbe saputo definirla neanche lei e forse era uno di quei casi in cui le parole non servivano a nulla.

Ichigo annuì con circospezione, osservando i grandi occhi color miele che lo fissavano senza alcuna traccia d’imbarazzo: si fidava ciecamente di Orihime ma sapeva anche quanto fosse buona – troppo buona – e non voleva assolutamente che nascondesse i suoi problemi solo per farlo contento.

«P… piuttosto, tu come stai? Lo so, sono una frana…» aggiunse la ragazza, abbassando improvvisamente lo sguardo.

Ichigo la fissò incredulo, sbattendo le palpebre più e più volte. Se non l’avesse conosciuta bene, avrebbe creduto che lo stava prendendo in giro.

«Ma che frana! Non dire… non dire sciocchezze, Orihime! Tu… sei stata bravissima!» replicò precipitosamente, attirando nuovamente su di sé le sue occhiate sorprese.

_«Così brava che ti scoperei di nuovo, anche subito!»._

«E quindi… Non hai niente di cui lamentarti, ok?» proseguì, alzando appena il tono di voce per coprire i suggerimenti osceni del suo alter-ego.

«È stato strano ma molto… piacevole, te lo assicuro…».

Tacque, sollevando una mano e sfiorando una guancia della ragazza in un gesto protettivo. Avrebbe voluto abbracciarla, stringersela contro e rassicurarla anche con il semplice contatto fisico ma temeva che la ragazza potesse scambiare quel gesto per un invito a ricominciare da capo. E lui non aveva alcuna intenzione di pressarla!

Si accontentò di avvicinarsi a lei, accarezzandole oziosamente una spalla, e la sentì rabbrividire appena sotto il suo tocco.

«Hai… freddo? Forse è meglio se prendiamo una coperta o ti rivesti…» esclamò Ichigo preoccupato, lanciando sguardi in giro per la stanza alla ricerca dei suoi indumenti. Ma prima che potesse muoversi in qualche modo, una mano di Orihime gli sfiorò delicatamente il petto, attirando la sua attenzione.

«Non… ti dispiacerebbe se invece… mi abbr… mi stringessi un po’ a te?».

Aveva pronunciato quelle parole senza guardarlo, lo sguardo ostinatamente fisso su un lembo del lenzuolo a pois rossi, ma non arrivò alcun rifiuto, come da lei erroneamente temuto. Ci fu solo la mano di Ichigo che si poggiò al centro esatto della sua schiena, attirandola leggermente a sé e lasciando che si rannicchiasse contro di lui, il volto premuto sulla sua spalla. Sì, beh, forse l’idea dell’abbraccio non era poi così cattiva come lui aveva creduto poco prima…

Orihime se ne restò per qualche minuto in quella posa, le braccia allacciate attorno al collo di Ichigo, senza parlare, mentre un mucchio di pensieri, dei più disparati, le vorticavano nella testa e non le davano tregua. Avrebbe voluto chiedere al ragazzo di restare per la notte ma le sembrava di approfittare troppo della sua disponibilità. E poi non aveva alcuna intenzione di ospitarlo sul divano del soggiorno. Avrebbe preferito che dormisse nel letto, insieme a lei, ma chissà come avrebbe giudicato una richiesta simile.

«Pensavo…» esclamò in un sospiro, così inudibile che Ichigo, in procinto di aprire la bocca e parlare, neanche lo avvertì.

«Senti io… Stanotte il vecchio e le mie sorelle sono fuori per le vacanze e mi chiedevo se… potevo farti compagnia… cioè, sempre se tu vuoi, sennò non ho alcun problema a tornare a casa…».

Sbuffò mentalmente, dandosi dell’idiota mentre il suo bianco inquilino si complimentava con lui, per la prima volta nella serata, per la “trovata geniale”. Non voleva restare per rimettersi a fare l’amore con Orihime! Voleva restare per non lasciarla a dormire da sola in quella casa vuota dopo tutto quello che era successo fra loro due! Se… se poi fosse accaduto qualcosa, beh… se ne sarebbe fatto una ragione, ecco!

«Per me va benissimo! Mi farebbe molto piacere, sì…» mugugnò Orihime, sollevando appena la testa.

«Posso… posso anche dormire sul divano, così non ti do fastidio…» replicò Ichigo, lievemente più baldanzoso, ma la successiva risposta della ragazza lo spiazzò completamente.

«Puoi anche rimanere… qui…».

Non aggiunse altro, limitandosi a sprofondare nuovamente con la faccia contro la spalla di Ichigo, con le guance così rosse da sembrare pomodori maturi.

«O… ok! Cioè… se non ti da problemi stare un po’ stretti…» concesse il ragazzo, accarezzandole i lunghi capelli castani in un moto di tenerezza. Orihime riusciva a pronunciare certe frasi rimanendo così pulita e ingenua, che pensar male gli era parecchio difficile. E poi c’era già il suo alter-ego a farlo…

«No… nessun problema…» tagliò corto la ragazza, continuando a mantenere il viso ostinatamente premuto contro la sua pelle. Un sorriso imbarazzato fece capolino sulle labbra di Ichigo mentre la abbracciava, stringendola a sé con più forza. Era sollevato, perché in fondo si erano tolti un gran pensiero ed era andata molto meglio di quanto avesse temuto. Però il consiglio di Orihime non era certo da buttar via: riprovare non sarebbe stato male e così avrebbe anche imparato a non essere tanto impedito con lei.

_«E ci divertiremo a farle tante cose carine!»._

Sì, beh, con calma e soltanto se lei lo avesse voluto! E comunque era rimasto lì per farle compagnia e dormire.

_«Capito? Dormire! Quindi sta’ zitto!»_ urlò mentalmente al suo bianco inquilino, affondando il viso fra i lunghi capelli della ragazza e sperando ardentemente che l’Hollow capisse l’antifona e la smettesse di tormentarlo almeno fino alla mattina successiva.

Orihime, premuta contro la sua spalla, sollevò lo sguardo e sorrise delle espressioni a dir poco buffe che attraversarono il suo volto, totalmente ignara della _difficile lotta interiore_ che stava sostenendo in quell’istante.


End file.
